Ain't Even Done with the Night
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Song fic.  REIDEMILY pairing.  Reid has made Emily wait long enough.  Now there's no place for him to hide.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this one shot was written especially for my fabulous beta ReidFanatic. It's written from inspiration gained from a John Mellencamp song called "Ain't Even Done with the Night." You can hear it and see a video on You Tube if you want to see why my beta recommened it to me as how Reid might react to the situation described in the story or how he might see himself. _**

**_Warning: this is a hard T rating._**

**_Ain't Even Done with the Night _**

Reid slammed the door to the bathroom shut and leaned against it. His heart thumped like someone had replaced it with a jackhammer. He tried to breathe in and out, instead of thinking about who waited for him in the bedroom. Unfortunately, it didn't work the thumping of his heart increased till he thought it might explode out of his chest.

"Spencer…"

"I -" He began with a squeak.

He cursed this stress-induced reaction, attempted to clear his throat and speak again. "I'll be out in a minute." He called through the door.

"You better, or I'll come in there after you." She teased.

He thought he could hear a clear threat through the teasing, though. He pushed away from the door with shaking and sweaty hands. The white hotel robe fell off the hook as he moved but he ignored it. His mind raced too fast to take in mundane items such as hanging up clothing.

His face looked like he had a high fever it was so blotchy red. He thought he could see the pulse in his neck beat in time with his heart. How did people do this? How did they let someone in to their lives so completely?

He pulled on the sleeve of the black tuxedo coat he wore with a white shirt and black tie. His hair, so carefully combed by Garcia that morning fell forward on his face. He looked ridiculous. Was it too late to go out there and tell her he'd changed his mind?

Nope… He couldn't go out there and say it because it was likely she'd packed her gun. He leaned back next to the towel rack and slid to the floor, bunching up the white rug at his feet. He pulled his legs up to this chest and began to think of excuses he could make that wouldn't get him shot.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily unzipped her bag and pulled out the tacky French lingerie JJ had insisted on packing in her bag. She looked at the bathroom door knowing the reason for Spencer's panic attack. If she put on the lacy nightgown, he'd have a heart attack. That is, if she could get him out of the bathroom.

She undressed as fast as she could and pulled on a long, white silk nightgown with spaghetti straps and lace around the bottom. It was a little sexy, but it wouldn't send him running for the hills. She looked over at the door as she pulled the clip and hair pins out of her elaborate hair.

"Spencer?" She knocked on the door.

He didn't answer. She felt some impatience welling up in her chest. They had agreed to wait for this because Reid had turned out to be surprisingly old fashioned about several things. His ideas were at the same time amusing and arousing. Heat pulsed in her belly for him, radiating out to her hands and feet with little tingles, that stood the hair up on her neck.

"Spencer." She called again, knocking harder on the door. "I'm waiting for you to come out here and ravish me.

CMCMCMCM

She called through the door to him that she was waiting for him as she'd waited for months while he hid behind respectability and old-fashioned morals. It wasn't right for him to make her wait. He climbed to his feet and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his socks, emptied his bladder and pulled off his jacket and tie. He couldn't bring himself to strip down and put on the robe. He should've remembered to grab his bag as he'd run in here, too late now.

He opened the door to see Emily sitting on the edge of the bed that sat in the middle of the huge bedroom. His feet whispered over the rose-colored carpet to where she sat brushing her dark hair. She still wore the ghost of something JJ had said made her eyes smoky. He liked it and heat licked at his belly. The white gown she wore exposed her beautiful skin with freckles on her shoulders.

She wasn't smiling at him. In fact, she looked distinctly annoyed with him. Her dark eyes snapped and he flinched, but he went to sit beside her just the same. He took the hand that held her brush and kissed it. She froze and stared at him.

"Why were you hiding?" She asked.

"Because it hit me in the limo that I have no idea what I'm doing, I was kicking myself for waiting because I don't know -"

She leaned over and kissed him. He put a hand behind her head and pulled her in closer as the kiss deepened. He let her invade his mouth with her tongue. It wandered slowly over his tongue and to the roof of his mouth. He pulled away with a pop and put both his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know any smooth moves or clever lines. I know the mechanics of what comes next, but I've never had any practical experience."

"That's why you wanted to wait." She finished for him as he went scarlet and hung his head.

"Yes," he said softly. "You're probably sorry that we -"

She stopped him with another kiss. She twined her hands in his short hair, pressing her chest to his. The heat pouring from her set his blood in torrents to his heart so that he felt very light headed. He pushed her away slowly.

"That was nice." He said.

"I agree…" She said. "I promise you it will be fine. I love you Spencer Reid.

"I love you too but I -"

"Why don't we get you out of that shirt first?" She said.

He let her unbutton it because he didn't think his shaking hands were up to the job. Her hands whispered over bare skin as she exposed it and he inhaled sharply at her touch. His heart began to race as it had in the bathroom, but he resisted the urge to run away.

She kissed the middle of his bare chest as she pushed his shirt to the floor. "You're the one that I need Spencer Reid, the one that I love more than my own life. Do you believe me?" She asked.

"I know I just wish I could be smooth like Morgan."

She reached for the button at the top of his pants. "I said I want you just the way you are."

His heart stopped as her hand cupped him through the material of his trousers. He'd started to harden when she kissed him. He sprang to full life as she slowly stroked him. All thought ceased as some deeper instinct took over and he forgot to be afraid. His heart rate slowed and matched her as he pushed her down on the bed.

It was sweet, soft and more exciting than he'd imagined in the last six months. He wondered as he gloried in her skin, her lips and her breathless cries, why did he wait.

She relaxed, unwinding from him as he moved off her and turned over to his back. He couldn't think of anything to top this moment in his whole life. Would she feel the same way?

"What are you thinking in the big brain of yours?" She asked, snuggling up to him under the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets.

"I -" He squeaked and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if, well I don't know if I… Was it okay?" He asked miserably. He couldn't look at her face.

She put a hand up and turned his face to her. "I thought I made it quite clear that I enjoyed that very much."

"Oh… well um, I guess -"

She kissed him, silencing his doubt and fears. "I made the right choice Dr. Reid so don't spoil it."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Reid," he laughed, relief huge in his tone.

She placed her left hand over his so their matching wedding bands shone in the candlelight. "I'm glad we waited, but if you ever hold out on me like that again…" She threatened.

"I know… You'll have Garcia erase my existence." He said solemnly.

"You better believe it." She agreed. "Now, why don't you show me what you just learned? You're my own personal genius now and I plan to take full advantage."

"I think I can do that," He said pressing her back into the pillows as the candle glowed in the dark. He would prove to them both, that he wasn't done with the night.


End file.
